cronicas_da_contraterrafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Costumes e termos Goreanos
Linguagem e Termos Goreanos Goreano é a “Língua Comum” de Gor e é a junção de vários dialetos, sendo ela única, o que mantêm os Goreanos de diversas partes unidos. Se você não pode falar a “língua comum”, você é geralmente considerado um Bárbaro. Goreano é considerada uma linguagem forte, mas que pode ser completa e bonita. Os que vivem em AR, têm um sotaque mais limpo e suave. Existem também acentuações que diferem as Castas Altas das Baixas, embora algumas castas altas de artesãos falem com um sotaque perto da casta alta. Existe uma forma arcaica de Goreano, utilizada principalmente pelos Iniciados, conhecido como Goreano Antigo. Os médicos também mantêm registros em Goreano Antigo. Outras línguas também existem em GOR, incluindo a dos Caçadores Vermelhos, dos Selvagens Vermelhos e dos Nativos das Selvas do Sul. Os Kurii e os Priest-Kings também possuem suas próprias línguas. Na escrita Goreana, a primeira linha é comumente escrita da esquerda para a direita e a segunda é escrita da direita para a esquerda. Esta continua em forma alternada. Dizem que ao serem lidos e escritos, os textos Goreanos “ lembram o arado dos bois”. Goreano pode ser impresso ou escrito por extenso. Cada cidade tem um estilo reconhecido de escrita. Embora algumas cartas foram padronizadas para fins comerciais e legais. Existe também uma forma de escrita taquigráfica. Goreano tem mais substantivos capitalizados do que em inglês. O Contexto geralmente indica quando um Substantivo Goreano será capitalizado. Na Região de Tahari, embora eles falem Goreano, usam um sistema diferente de escrita chamado Taharic. O Alfabeto Goreano tem vinte e oito (28) letras, incluindo: As últimas quatro letras não são explicadas nos Livros, por isso, éapenas especulação sobre o que podem representar. Sidge, provavelmente deriva-se do cuneiforme e pode representar a letra “C”. Val pode representar a letra “V”. Altron pode representar a letra “L”, pelo som. Há nove (9) vogais em Goreano, quatro das quais foram identificadas. Existem dois sons “L” e um deles é mais afinado. “W” existe apenas em palavras de origem da Terra. Muitas cartas têm uma variedade de pronuncias dependendo do seu contexto lingüístico. Infelizmente, o alfabeto completo não é listado nos romances, mas havendo um esforço em unir essas informações eu postarei em breve. Analfabetismo é algo comum em GOR, especialmente para as Castas Baixas. A Alfabetização segue habitualmente as linhas das Castas, as Castas Altas tem de ser alfabetizadas. Mas, alguns Guerreiros são analfabetos ou fingem ser para não ofender à outros guerreiros. Outros no entanto, são muito orgulhosos de serem alfabetizados. Mas, o analfabetismo não é tido como sinal de estupidez. Muitos Goreanos também possuem notáveis poderes de memorização. Como as crianças, que aprendem uma variedade de mecanismos para treinar sua memória com retenções potenciais. Muitos poetas e cantores recordam as suas obras e nunca as põe em papel. A Musica nunca é escrita, ou seja, é memorizada e transmitida de professor à aluno. Além disso, muitos Goreanos jogam Kaissa (Xadrez de GOR – vide texto sobre Kaissa, o Xadrez de GOR) sem a utilização de um tabuleiro, se baseando em suas memórias. Frases, Conceitos e Gestos Comuns 1- A palavra “ESTRANHO” e INIMIGO” são a mesma em GOR. 2- A palavra goreana para “MONTANHA” refere-se à um monte de terra, pedra ou gelo. Não há diferença para Goreanos quanto à composição de uma montanha como algo diferente. Portanto um ICEBERG é simplesmente uma MONTANHA DE GELO. 3- O Termo “NÓS” se refere apenas a um grupo de pessoas livres. Uma única pessoa livre, com muitos escravos, não é referida como “nós”. 4- “HAIL (seguido por um nome) é uma forma de saudação reservada aos especialistas e campeões em alguma atividade. Um Jogador Profissional, Um Campeão de Corridas de Tarns, Um Mestre Espadachim ou Um UBAR seria saudado assim. 5- “TAL” é a saudação mais comum e geralmente é acompanhada com a mão direita levantada ao nível do ombro, a palma voltada para o corpo. Isto significa que a pessoa a ser cumprimentada não é considerada inimiga. O gesto mostra que a mão está desprovida de qualquer arma. Como kajiras não podem andar com armas, esta saudação seria ridícula para elas. Como Kajiras devem respeitar todas as pessoas livres, não podem considerar ninguém como seu inimigo. Assim a saudação poderá ser considerada um insulto à uma pessoa livre. Assim, uma Kajira pode utilizar a palavra “TAL” como saudação, mas não acompanha o gesto com a mão. Mas cada Mestre pode indicar como sua kajira deva cumprimentar os demais. 6- “EU LHE DESEJO O BEM” é a frase de despedida. Após esta frase não se diz mais nada. 7- “PEÇO SEU FAVOR” é uma expressão equivalente a “POR FAVOR” 8- “ESTA NOITE VAMOS BEBER VINHO” é uma forma de dizer que o destino está nas mãos dos Priest-Kings. 9- APLAUSOS GOREANOS: A maioria das pessoas faz o aplauso de uma forma rápidas e repetidas batidas no ombro esquerdo, com a palma da mão direita. Guerreiros se têm suas armas à mão, em vez de bater no ombro, batem as Lanças nos escudos. 10- GESTOS DE SILENCIO: Segurando um dedo contra os lábios, ou dois dedos tocarem levemente os lábios, isso indica silêncio para uma kajira ou outras pessoas. 11- GESTO UNIVERSAL DE NEGOCIAÇÂO: gesticular como se tivesse algo a partir de um comprador e de dar algo em troca. 12- Para soprar um beijo à Moda Goreana, tem que tocar levemente os lábios com os dedos e joga-los levemente para o alto. 13- “COMPARTILHE DE NOSSO CALDEIRÃO” é um convite para jantar, geralmente feito por uma Casta Baixa. Fonte: ☀http://cidade-turia.blogspot.com.br uso sob fair use "Fair use Dislaimer: "Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.""